The present inventive subject matter relates to a memory control system for use in a computer system.
At present, it is imperative for system designers to manage power consumption of a computer system, regardless of whether it is a personal computer or a high-level server. In general, computer systems rely mostly upon a common power supply, have their power consumption controlled by a conventional baseboard management controller in real time, and perform acceleration control or throttling control on a processor or a memory, so as to ensure that power consumption of the computer system in high use will not overload the power supply.